Szkoła z internatem/Terror pani dyrektor
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Moranica, czyli zamaskowana osoba, zakłada swój kostium i wciela się w swoją rolę. Fineasz i Ferb, nieświadomi sekretu dawnej dyrektorki, muszą ochronić swoich przyjaciół przed niebezpieczeństwem. Tymczasem Baljeet, który nie wie o zagrożeniu, szuka swojej dziewczyny. Ferb natomiast porównuje sytuację jego i Claire z sytuacją Baljeet'a i Stephanie. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Zamordowany chłopak; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Stephanie Winner; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Zamaskowana osoba/Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; *Claire Curvehead; *Summer Outside; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Marcus Plus Cosinus; *Rodzice Marcus'a Scenariusz (Około północy. Fineasz siedzi na łóżku i pakuje swoje rzeczy do walizki) Fineasz: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Nareszcie wrócimy do naszej szkoły i uwolnimy się od tej wstrętnej dyrektorki! Ferb: I w końcu wrócimy do Miami! Fineasz: I tak jest zakaz wychodzenia z budynku, żebyśmy przypadkiem konkurencji nie wsparli. (Do chłopców podchodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: Ej, widzieliście Summer? Fineasz: Nie. Baljeet: Nie mogę jej nigdzie znaleźć. (Do chłopców podchodzi Buford) Buford: Słyszeliście? Baljeet i Steph są razem! Fineasz (śmieje się): Steph i Baljeet?! Steljeet?! Haha! Przecież oni do siebie kompletnie nie pasują! Baljeet: Ona mnie pocałowała! Fineasz: Pewnie po to, by rozwalić twój związek z Summer. Baleet: To... to możliwe! Muszę szybko ją znaleźć! (Baljeet wybiega z kopalni) Fineasz: Hmmm... a to ciekawe. Claire pocałowała Ferba na oczach Steph, a teraz Steph Baljeet'a. I prawdopodobnie Summer to widziała. Ferb: Zaraz, zaraz... faktycznie! Muszę znaleźć Steph i jej o tym powiedzieć. (Światło gaśnie) Buford: Co się stało?! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Terror pani dyrektor. (W kopalni) Fineasz: Kto zgasił światło? (Światło zapala się. Na jednym z łóżek leży zakrwawione ciało chłopaka) Buford: O w mordę jeża! (Fineasz, Ferb i Buford podbiegają do chłopca) Fineasz: Nie oddycha! Ktoś go musiał zamordować! (Do łóżka podbiega Izabela, Stephanie i Claire) Izabela: Trzeba jak najszybciej obudzić pana Zoltana! (Izabela podbiega do śpiącego Zoltana) Izabela: Panie Zoltan! Panie Zoltan! Zoltan (przez sen): Mamo, mówiłem ci, że ogórkowa z mlekiem jest niesmaczna. Izabela: On chyba się tak prędko nie obudzi... (Światło ponownie gaśnie) Fineasz: Cholera! Co znowu?! Izabela: Na pomoc! Fineasz: IZABELA!!! (Fineasz biegnie za głosem Izabeli. Po chwili słychać, jak przewraca się o łóżku. Światło zapala się) Fineasz: Co się z nią stało?! Gdzie ona jest?! (Przerażony Fineasz wybiega z kopalni. Ferb podąża za nim. Dobiegają razem do korytarza głównego. Stają na jego środku i rozglądają się) Fineasz: Gdzie ona jest?! Męski głos: Zagrajmy w grę. Fineasz: Kto to powiedział?! (Z jednej z sal wychodzi zamaskowana osoba Moranica) Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Ja. Ferb: Gdzie jest Izabela?! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Gdzieś. Ale to nie jest ważne w tej chwili. (Zamaskowana osoba wyciąga przed siebie rękę. Z jej dłoni wylatują niebieskie pioruny, które powalają chłopaków na podłogę. Fineasz i Ferb tracą przytomność, a Moranica zdejmuje maskę) Moranica: Debile... (Tymczasem piętro wyżej. Baljeet otwiera drzwi od jakiejś sali i oświetla ją latarką) Baljeet: Summer, jesteś tu?! (Baljeet kieruje latarką w stronę kąta. Zauważa tam siedzącą postać) Baljeet: Och, Summer, wszędzie cię szukam! (Baljeet wchodzi do sali i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Nagle klucz w drzwiach przekręca się, a postać wstaje. Okazuje się nią być zamaskowana osoba, która trzyma zakrwawiony tasak w ręce) Baljeet: Mogłem tu nie wchodzić. Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Stój. Nic ci nie zrobię. Baljeet: Akurat. (Zamaskowana osoba zaczyna powoli podchodzić do Baljeet'a. Chłopak zauważa stojące na stole chemicznym zlewkę z zieloną cieczą i przezroczyste pudełko z żółtym proszkiem. Chłopak szybko wsypuje proszek do cieczy, a następnie oblewa powstałym związkiem chemicznym zamek drzwi i kawałek ściany. Oblane miejsca roztapiają się. Chłopak naciska na klamkę, a drzwi się otwierają. Baljeet szybko wybiega) Baljeet: Ufff... (Baljeet słyszy płacz) Baljeet: Summer? (Baljeet oświetla latarką miejsce, z którego słyszał płacz. Pod ścianą siedzi płacząca Summer z twarzą w kolanach) Baljeet: Summer, szybko, uciekajmy, goni nas psychopata z tasakiem! (Summer unosi twarz. Okazuje się, iż nie jest to ona. Postać ma mocno świecące na czarno oczy bez źrenic, z których leje się krew) Postać: Kim jest Summer? Baljeet (sika w majtki): AAAAAAAA!!! (Postać roztapia się. Na podłodze zostaje tylko ciecz po niej) Baljeet: Mam coraz większe obawy co do tego, co się dzieje. (Baljeet przypatruje się cieczy. Po chwili unosi wzrok i zauważa obraz, a w nim to) Baljeet: AAAAA!!! (Baljeet ucieka z przerażenia. Zauważa przed sobą to. Baljeet mdleje ze strachu) (Tymczasem na dole. Fineasz i Ferb budzą się. Znajdują się w wyschniętym basenie Moranici) Fineasz: O fuj... jesteśmy na dnie tego syfu! (Ferb podnosi z podłogi majtki) Fineasz: Bleeee... (Ferb zauważa, że z jednej strony są zakrwawione, a z drugiej obsrane) Fineasz: Ych... (Nagle na Fineasza spada Baljeet. Oboje przewracają się. Ferb zauważa zamaskowaną osobę) Ferb: Ty, w masce! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Czego?! Ferb: Co ty chcesz z nami zrobić? Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Wypełniam tylko rozkazy mojej szefowej. Zabijam was. Gdy tylko schwytam tutaj waszych przyjaciół, uruchomi się kran nad wami i zaleje was lawą. (Fineasz i Baljeet wstają) Fineasz: Nie, jeżeli wyjdziemy z tego basenu! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Powodzenia. Jego ściany są wystarczająco wysokie, że po wysmarowaniu masłem ich i podłogi wokół tego basenu nie wyjdzie z niego nikt. (Zamaskowana osoba odwraca się i idzie. Po kilku słowach zatrzymują ją słowa Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Gdzie jest Summer?! (Zamaskowana osoba odwraca się w stronę basenu) Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Summer... mogę ją odnaleźć. Ale nie obiecuję, że przyprowadzę ją żywą. Baljeet: Zaraz, nie! (Zamaskowana osoba odchodzi, ignorując słowa chłopaka) (Tymczasem w kopalni. Buford, Stephanie i Claire patrzą na zwłoki zamordowanego chłopaka) Claire: Kto to w ogóle był? Buford: Nie wiem, widzę go pierwszy raz. Stephanie: To taki jeden z naszej klasy. Claire: Skoro on jest od nas z Dan School, to co on w ogóle robił w kopalni G-Tech'u?! (Światło gaśnie) Stephanie: O nie, znowu to samo... Buford: Pomo... Claire: Ratun... Stephanie: Co z wam... AAAA!!! (W jednej z damskich toalet. Summer zapłakana siedzi w kabinie na sedesie. Po chwili słyszy, jak otwierają się drzwi) Summer: Baljeet?! To ty? Wyjdź stąd, nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać! (Cisza) Summer: Kto to?! (W drzwi kabiny wbija się tasak) Summer: AAAAAAA!!! (Tymczasem w basenie. Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Stephanie i Claire próbują wydostać się z basenu) Claire: Ferb, a może ja cię podsadzę i wyjdziesz? Potem nas uwolnisz. Ferb: Jasne. (Claire układa ręce w "koszyk". Ferb wkłada w nie stopę, po czym wznosi się ku górze. Drugą nogę stawia na obrzeżu basenu. Łapie się go również rękami. Już ma pierwszą nogę położyć na podłodze, gdy nagle ktoś go popycha. Ferb upada na podłogę) Ferb: Cholera jasna! (Baljeet oświetla latarką na postać, która popchnęła Ferba. Jest to zamaskowana osoba, trzymająca pod ręką zwłoki Summer) Baljeet (płacze): Summer!!! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Już po niej. Ale nie martwcie się. Zaraz do niej dołączycie. (Zamaskowana osoba pociąga dźwignię przymocowaną do ściany) Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Za dwie minuty z kranu nad wami zacznie cieknąć lawa. Możecie się ze sobą żegnać. (Moranica ze zwłokami Summer pod ręką wychodzi ze szkoły. Płaczący Baljeet siada pod ścianą basenu) Buford: Beksa. Baljeet: A jak ty byś się poczuł, gdybyś zobaczył zwłoki twojej dziewczyny, co?! Buford: Nie ryczałbym tak. Baljeet: A wiesz, Buford, zrywam naszą umowę! (Zdenerwowany Baljeet wstaje) Baljeet: Steph, Buford jest w tobie zakochany! Wykorzystywał mnie, żebym... Stephanie: Wiem o tym. Marcus mi o wszystkim powiedział. Wasz cały plan poszedł się czochrać. Baljeet: Zaraz, że jak?! Stephanie: Podsłuchiwał was. Chciał mi się podlizać, bo się we mnie zadurzył. Nigdy bym za takiego kujona nie wyszła... Ferb: A jak się już kłócimy... Steph, nie zauważyłaś, że sytuacja jak Claire mnie pocałowała jest podobna do tego, jak ty pocałowałaś Baljeet'a?! Stephanie: Chcesz do tego dalej wracać?! Ja wiem swoje. Wiem, że ty kochasz Claire. Fineasz: Chyba tylko ja z Izabelą nie mamy takich problemów w związku. Ferb: Nie kocham Claire! Stephanie, odkąd ze mną zerwałaś, ja nie przestałem cię kochać! (Z oczu Claire zaczynają cieknąć łzy) Ferb: I znajdę na to dowód, choćbym miał się teleportować na drugi koniec świata! Fineasz: Właśnie, teleportować! Ta lawa nas zaraz zaleje, musimy się zwijać i odnaleźć Izabelę. Złapmy się wszyscy za ręce! (Wszyscy łapią się za ręce) Fineasz: A teraz cicho, bo się skupić muszę. (Cisza. Po chwili z kranu zaczyna cieknąć lawa. Wszyscy nerwowo przełykają ślinę. Po chwili teleportują się i pojawiają się przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Wszyscy puszczają swoje ręce) Fineasz: Ufff! (Bohaterowie podchodzą do basenu i spoglądają na jego dno, na którym jest lawa) Buford: Cały basen będzie zapełniony lawą. Mam nadzieję, że Moranica tego nie zauważy i tam wskoczy. (Na drugą stronę basenu teleportuje się zamaskowana osoba. Trzyma ona Izabelę za włosy, a do jej karku przyłożona jest siekiera) Izabela: Fineasz! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Stać! Ani kroku dalej! Fineasz: Gdybyśmy zrobili krok dalej, to wpadlibyśmy do basenu. Puść Izabelę! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Nie ma tak łatwo. Jeden z was musi wskoczyć do tej lawy! Baljeet: Ja mogę! Moje życie bez Summer... Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Fineasz albo Ferb! Fineasz: Ja to zrobię! Izabela: Fineasz, nie! Fineasz: Ale pod dwoma warunkami... nie oszukasz nasz oraz zdejmiesz maskę i pokażesz, kim jesteś! (Zamaskowana osoba puszcza tasak, który ląduje przed jej nogami. Wolną ręką powoli łapie za maskę. Ferb przygląda się basenowi i zastanawia się. Po chwili w zwolnionym tempie biegnie przed siebie i skacze nad basenem) Izabela (w zwolnionym tempie): NIEEEEEE!!! Fineasz (w zwolnionym tempie): NIEEEEEE!!! Buford: Czemu oni to robią w zwolnionym tempie? (Ferb wraca do normalnego tempa. Ląduje po drugiej stronie basenu i chwyta w rękę leżący na podłodze tasak. Ustawia go nad sobą tak, jakby chciał przeciąć zamaskowanej osobie głowie) Ferb: Puść dziewczynę mojego brata! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Zabawne, naprawdę! (Moranica wolną rękę wystawia w stronę Ferba, odpychając go do tyłu. Jego stopy zatrzymują się na obrzeżu basenu, natomiast ciało pochyla się ku zawartości basenu. Przed wpadnięciem do lawy zatrzymuje go jedynie kineza molekularna Moranici. Ferb wrzuca tasak do lawy) Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Fineaszu... masz wybór. Albo ocalisz swojego brata albo swoją dziewczynę. Fineasz: Puść ich oboje! (W ręce Fineasza pojawia się żółty granat plazmowy) Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Nie polecam. Jeżeli stracę przytomność, Izabela przeżyje, ale Ferba już żadna siła nie powstrzyma przed spaleniem się w lawie... (Granat w ręce Fineasza znika) Fineasz: Kuźwa. Muszę coś innego wymyślić, by ich obu uratować. Ferb: Nie. Fineasz, musisz wybrać. Albo ja, albo Izabela. Fineasz: Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby jedno z was zginęło! Ferb: Fineasz... ratuj Izabelę. Fineasz: Co?! Ferb: Ratuj Izabelę. Ja mogę spalić się w lawie. Fineasz: Nie mogę... Ferb: Zaufaj mi. Fineasz: Ale ja... Ferb: ZAUFAJ MI DO CHOLERY! Fineasz: Ja... ratuję Izabelę. (Zamaskowana osoba puszcza Izabelę. Dziewczyna podbiega do Fineasza i przytula się do niego) Izabela (ze łzami w oczach): Fineasz... Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Pożegnajcie się z tym z zielonymi włosami. (Zamaskowana osoba zniknęła, teleportując się gdzieś. Ferb spada do basenu, jednak szybko rękami i jego zdolnościami odsuwa lawę z miejsca, na którym ląduje) Ferb: Mówiłem, żebyś mi zaufał! (Z gabinetu dyrektora wychodzi Moranica ubrana w piżamę w biedronki. Zapala światło) Moranica: A co tu... gdzie się podziała woda z mojego basenu? Ty, zielonek, wyłaź z niego już! Ferb: Jak?! Ściany są masłem obsmarowane! Nie dam rady! Moranica: A mam na ciebie nasikać?! (Ferb szybko wstaje i wyskakuje z basenu. Lawa spływa na miejsce, gdzie leżał. Ferb szybko ucieka do kopalni. Fineasz, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Stephanie i Claire biegną za Ferbem. Moranica ogląda się za nimi) Moranica: I weź tu ich ochraniaj, pracując dla tych, co chcą go zabić... (W kopalni. Baljeet siedzi zasmucony na swoim łóżku i przegląda na telefonie swoje zdjęcia z Summer. Siada obok niego Buford) Buford: Wszystko gra? Baljeet: Nie. Summer nie żyje. Moja pierwsza i pewnie ostatnia dziewczyna. Buford: Wcale, że nie ostatnia. Na pewno jeszcze kogoś znajdziesz. Baljeet: Ale Summer była wyjątkowa! Buford: Znajdę ci jeszcze kogoś! Zobaczysz! (Buford odchodzi, a Baljeet patrzy na jego zdjęcie z Summer) Baljeet (szeptem): Summer... (Tymczasem gdzieś. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu Moranica z dużym workiem na plecach staje przed biurkiem, za którym siedzi Brenda) Brenda: W końcu jesteś. Moranica: Nie udało mi się ich zabić. Brenda: Jak to?! Przecież taki był cel! Kiedy znajdziemy następną okazję, by się z nimi spotkać? Moranica: Spokojnie... (Moranica otwiera worek, po czym przechyla go otworem do dołu. Na podłogę spada związana Summer) Moranica: Gdy dowiedzą się, że ich koleżanka żyje, sami do nas przyjdą... (Napisy końcowe) (Poranek. W jednym z brzydszych domów na jakiejś wsi. W małym starym pomieszczeniu ze staromodną wersalką przed drewnianym biurkiem siedzi Marcus. Konstruuje jakąś drobną maszynę) Marcus: Już niebawem moja zemsta się dopełni... (Do pokoju wpadają grubszy krótko strzyżony mężczyzna z zaplamionym białym podkoszulkiem oraz beżowymi bokserkami, a także anoreksyjna kobieta z kręconymi czarnymi włosami i papierosem w ręku. Są to rodzice Marcus'a) Matka: Marcus! Dowiedzieliśmy się wszystkiego! Dzwoniliśmy do pana Zoltana! Wyrzucili cię z G-Tech'u! Ojciec: Dlaczego nam tego nie powiedziałeś, je**ny gówniarzu?! Mam ci porządnie wpi****lić?! Marcus: Och... (Marcus odwraca się na swoim fotelu, który, podczas tego ruchu, skrzypi) Marcus: A dlaczego wy mi nie powiedzieliście, że jestem adoptowany? (Rodzice zamierają. Po chwili ojciec zaciska pięści) Ojciec: A skąd to wiesz, debilu?! Marcus: Ta informacja okaże się zapewne zbyteczna... (Marcus łapie w rękę broń leżącą na biurku. Ojciec już ma go uderzyć w twarz, gdy nagle promień z maszyny trafia w mężczyznę. On rozsypuje się na miliony małych kawałeczków. Przerażona matka ucieka. Chłopak zaczyna płakać) Marcus: Moja zemsta... już niedługo ujrzy światło dzienne. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *